Hold the Torch
by Light of Leviathan
Summary: Cinta pertama, sepuluh tahun lalu. Bagaimana bisa masih ada gugutan rindu menggelontor dari mereka yang tak pernah lagi bertegur apalagi bertemu? / "Aku bahagia bisa bertemu denganmu lagi." / "Aku tidak mau kehilangan kau." / Warns: angsty, cliffie, etc. Mind to RnR?


_**Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa!**_

**.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I didn't take any commercial advantages nor profit from making this fanfiction. **

**Warning: Alternate Universe, OOC, OOT, typo(s), random OC, etc.**

**.**

_**Special backsound:**_

**Bukan Dia tapi Aku by Judika **

**As Long as You Love Me by Justin Bieber (recommendation: Lunafly cover)**

****

**.  
><strong>

_**Have a nice read!**_** ^_^**

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

Dering ponsel melengking, nyaring memecahkan sepi suatu pagi. Sesosok siluet menyeruak dari balik selimut, mata setengah terpejam tatkala meraih benda bervibrasi menggetarkan sepermukaan buffet di sisi ranjangnya. Tanpa melihat display, merebahkan kembali kepala yang seakan dibetot oleh bertonton beton pada bantal sembari memijit keypad untuk menerima panggilan masuk.

"Halo." Suaranya ditoreh serak menjawab telepon.

"Ini aku … kau masih ingat—"

Refleks tirai kelopak mata yang semula dipupuk kantuk seketika tersibak mendengar suara yang mengoyak sembilu di ulu hati. "—aku … ingat."

Tak ada respon. Hanya tarikan napas dijalar getar.

"Hari ini, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Bisakah kita bertemu?"

Karbondioksida dikepul pada udara. Sesaat dia terpaku kaku sebelum olehnya kesunyian dinoda.

"Tentu."

Cinta pertama, sepuluh tahun lalu.

Bagaimana bisa masih ada gugutan rindu menggelontor dari mereka yang tak pernah lagi bertegur apalagi bertemu?

_**.**_

**#~**~#**

_**A "NaruHina" **_**Naruto**_**Fanfiction, **_

**.**

**Hold the Torch**

**.**

_**By**_**: Light of Leviathan**

**#~**~#**

**.**

Gema langkah yang terdengar menyela gemersak rimbun semak-semak dan dedaunan di pohon-pohon itu menjentikkan atensinya kembali ke dalam Café tempatnya menunggu. Akhirnya yang ditunggu datang meski dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Ma-maaf aku terlambat dari waktu yang di-ditentukan tadi." Sosok yang tadi pagi diinterupsi tidurnya itu membungkuk, wajahnya tersembunyi di balik serakan helai-helai surai.

"Aku baru datang. Santai saja, Hinata."

Tatkala Hinata Hyuuga menegakkan tubuhnya seperti semula, ditemukannya seraut wajah yang konturnya dulu amat familiar di seluk-beluk memori bagai hafalan mati. Sosok di hadapannya tersenyum masih seperti dulu; secerah matahari musim panas hari ini.

Menemukan airmuka yang dikeruhi perasaan bersalah, Naruto Uzumaki mengibaskan tangan secara kasual. "Duduklah. Apa kau mau pesan sesuatu dulu? Kau pasti terburu-buru—"

"Ti-tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa." Terburu-buru Hinata mendudukkan diri.

Segelas air mineral segar di geser ke hadapan Hinata. "Minum dulu. Atur napasmu." Dan mata itu masih digelimangi percik lazuardi. Seindah lubuk laut di puncak musim panas.

Masih saja begitu mudahnya hemogoblin menggumuli pipinya. Selalu seperti ini tiap Hinata dihadapkan pada makhluk pirang benderang ini. "Ta-tapi—" Pikirannya merambah liar pada kemungkinan bahwa kejadian ini sepicisan adegan apapun yang diistilahkan dengan ciuman tidak langsung.

"Itu belum kuminum," tanggap Naruto sembari terkekeh geli.

Mata biru memerhatikan Hinata mereguk air penuh ragu. Berpendar serupa yang dulu, memerhatikannya tampak kehausan meneguk air. Menopang dagu, menatapnya dengan tatapan yang merenggut pasokan napasnya hingga Hinata tersedak.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Sekotak tisu digeser mendekat padanya. Lalu ia terkekeh. "Kau pasti sangat kehausan." Sebelum sempat direspon, sorot matanya menyendu. "Maaf. Ini gara-gara aku yang membangunkanmu."

Untuk keduakalinya, Hinata tersedak. Naruto lekas mengambil tisu lalu menyeka lembut bulir-bulir air yang mengalir dari sudut bibir merah muda hingga mengaris sepanjang dagu. Wanita mana yang tidak ketar-ketir hatinya diperlakukan bagai mahadewi masterpiece seniman sepanjang masa. Terutama Hinata yang dari dulu kelemahannya adalah pria di hadapannya.

"Harusnya aku tidak minta bertemu hari ini—waktu liburmu. Coba lihat kantung matamu menyaingi hitam mata Gaara—itu kalau kau masih ingat teman kita waktu sekolah dulu yang punya tato cinta di dahinya," gerung Naruto—dan matanya menyiratkan lebih banyak sesal.

Hinata yang semula menundukkan kepala, terpaksa memalingkan pandangan ke samping—kemana saja asal bukan Naruto. "Aku ha-hanya kurang tidur."

Café ditenggak keheningan dan dilingkup atmosfer canggung. Orang-orang memilih berseliwer di taman musim panas, menangkap cicadas, berteduh dari radiasi matahari terlampau terik, memakan es krim yang dibeli dari stan tepi taman atau bergenggaman tangan bersama menikmati pancur air mancur yang cantik.

Di sela café yang terimpresi mati suri seolah dunia di sekitar mereka terisolasi—

"Aku bahagia bisa bertemu denganmu lagi."

—Naruto lugas berkata, Hinata lekas melengakkan kepala.

Sepasang manik yang dipercik spektrum lavender itu bersitatap dengan biner biru brilian. Menyipit sepasang mata tanpa pupil, perih menyayat hatinya melihat senyum yang selalu menyelamatkan dirinya itu mencapai mata biru yang sendu dipandanginya melalui replika langit-langit kamar tidur. Naruto tidak berbohong, dan kejujurannya itu menghunuskan perasaan mengerikan yang menyakiti hati Hinata.

"A-aku … ju-juga senang…" Hinata tak tahu apakah dirinya membalas kejujuran Naruto dengan setimpal. Badai kebimbangan menggelora relung hati. Ini tidak benar. Perasaan yang harusnya musnah tersapu angin waktu.

Sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu. Perasaan yang harusnya lama Hinata tinggal mati ini hanyalah semata cinta masa remaja. Bukan sesuatu yang dikasihinya hingga dewasa. Tidak. Tidak pernah ada apa-apa di antara mereka. Tak ada keistimewaan apalagi momentum pendongkrak afeksi manapun yang sekiranya dapat menautkan relasi antara Hinata maupun Naruto.

Sepuluh tahun lalu, mereka hanyalah remaja yang kebetulan selalu sekelas di sekolah menengah atas yang sama. Apapun yang telah terjadi, pada realitanya tak banyak yang terjadi untuk mengukuhkan bahwa suatu anomali berlangsung di antara keduanya.

Namun Hinata merasakannya.

Ketika Naruto datang terlambat setiap pagi, merayap bak ninja di lantai kelas agar tak kena sambit buku porno guru walikelas mereka—sia-sia saja padahal selalu kena, Naruto yang terkadang ketiduran dalam kelas pada saat pelajaran berlangsung, Naruto yang duduk dekat jendela dengan ekspresi serius menopang dagu menatapi hamparan langit, Naruto yang rakus terutama pada ramen, Naruto yang seringkali bertengkar dan tertawa ceria karena mudah sekali membaur bersama semuanya, Naruto yang tidak jera diremedial karena nilainya jelek dan berusaha belajar meski sambil menggerutu, Naruto yang kuat—bila jatuh selalu mampu bangkit lagi dan lagi.

Hinata hanya seseorang yang duduk sebangku di sebelah Naruto. Pemerhati setia. Entah mengapa Naruto begitu atraktif dan atentif baginya. Inspiratornya, satu-satunya orang yang menjadi matahari dengan mengulas senyum menghangatkan hati.

Naruto seorang yang tak pernah lupa menyapa selamat pagi pada Hinata.

Naruto yang meski selalu malas disuruh piket tapi mau saja turun-tangan membantu Hinata membersihkan kelas.

Naruto yang akan menghampiri Hinata untuk membantu ketika gadis itu tak kuasa menolak permintaan guru untuk membawakan tumpukan buku ke ruang guru.

Naruto yang marah pada pelajaran olahraga saat siapapun pemuda salah menendang bola dan menghantam Hinata sampai terjatuh.

Naruto yang selalu memuji isi bekalnya dan berkata suatu hari nanti Hinata pasti akan jadi istri terbaik dan siapapun pemuda yang mendapatkannya adalah orang terberuntung sedunia.

Naruto yang menyangga kepalanya dengan tumpuan lengan—memandanginya di tengah pelajaran lalu nyengir ketika Hinata bersemu saat sadar sedang dipandangi.

Naruto Namikaze yang ditinggal Hinata Hyuuga.

Kepala keluarga Hyuuga, ayahanda Hinata, memboyong keluarganya ke sebuah kota besar berjauhan kawasan dari habitatnya sejak lahir karena pekerjaannya dimutasi meninggalkan keluarga besarnya untuk sementara waktu. Hinata memendam rasa yang nihil berseminya asa. Naruto tak pernah mencari atau menghubungi Hinata.

Mereka putus hubungan begitu saja.

Sebuah kotak beludru warna biru tua mengusik ruang pandangnya. Hinata menunduk menatapnya dengan mata nanar. Jari-jemari tan yang samar dijalar getar membukanya. Sebuah cincin polos emas putih bertahta di dalamnya, berkilau dibias pantulan cahaya matahari dari permukaan bening kaca. Sebening air yang kilat melesaki pelupuk mata sewarna kelopak lavender, terlebih ketika ia mengangkat pandangan dan mendapati Naruto menghirup napas gugup—menyembunyikan irama jantung yang kacau berdegup—dibubuhi kesan sephia yang pasti amat sia-sia.

"Aku tidak mau kehilangan kau lagi." _–ini yang sedari dulu ingin Naruto katakan sejak berhasil menemukan keberadaan Hinata. _

Titik-titik melankolia tersemai dari mata yang Naruto ingat seterang purnama tanpa bintang. Hinata tergugu, airmata gugur satu demi satu karena begitu pilu. Naruto ditampar kebingungan, tak mengerti kenapa Hinata memandangnya—hanya ketika mata mereka bersitatap lagi ada geliat menyakitkan di hatinya menerima tatapan termenyedihkan yang pernah dilihatnya seumur hidup.

"Hinata?"

Hinata menggigit bibir kuat-kaut, meredam isak tangis yang merupakan banjuran serakan keping hati yang remuk-redam. Tangan kanannya dirayap tremor hebat, menyentuh jari-jemari tan yang masih memegangi kotak beludru merah itu, mengelus amat perlahan cincin emas putih yang baginya indah sekali.

Indah. Benar-benar indah. Terlalu indah.

Jauh lebih indah dari cincin emas bertahta berlian yang telah melingkari jari manis ramping berkuku lentik.

Ekspresi seperti itu tak pernah Hinata lihat sebelumnya. Bagaimana binar padam sepenuhnya dari nyala api yang biasa membara di kelereng samudera tersebut, bibirnya jatuh tertekuk gravitasi, garis bahu yang semula menegang kini mengikuti lengan terjatuh lemas di sisi tubuh.

Sesaat Naruto tak tahu kinerja tubuhnya disfungsi, menolak informasi dan bangkitnya amarah karena merasa terkhianati. Namun di sisa-sisa kandas hati, kekecewaan yang mendera, dan pedih tak terperi, rasionya menekan angkara murka dari titik kulminasi pada titik bifurkasi.

Ini salah Naruto. Kenapa tak sedari dulu mengaitkan janji dengan Hinata bahwa mereka seharusnya sehidup-semati? Meski tak pernah ada kenangan-kenangan afektif, mungkin karena mereka dulu naïf, tapi tak seharusnya begitu pasif. Atau mungkin Hinata juga keliru karena tak pernah memberikan sinyal apapun yang bisa Naruto identifikasi bahwa perasaan mereka bagai gayung bersambut.

"Kapan…" Naruto tercekat, tangan mencengkeram keras tepi meja, "…pernikahanmu?"

Hinata dengan tangan yang bebas menyeka hujan di matanya. Tak bisa berhenti. Tak mau mengering meski lakrimalnya berkedut menyakitkan.

"Sa-satu … mi-minggu la-lagi."

Dahi diuntai anak-anak helai pirang membentur permukaan meja. Tangannya lantas turun menyapa bawah meja, geram mencengkeram lututnya yang dibalut fabrik jeans. Beragam bahasa prokem samar termuntahkan dari bibir Naruto. Satu tangan merambat meremas serat-serat kain di atas dadanya, tepat menemukan detakan menyedihkan jantung yang memberontak dalam rongga dada. Bila perasaan menakutkan ini adalah parasit yang dapat dihilangkan, Naruto akan mernginjaknya, mengoyaknya, mencerabutnya hingga ke akar-akarnya.

Teramat sayang, akarnya tak ada dalam dirinya. Bunganya yang adalah manifestasi kenangan senyum lembut Hinata disimpan sedalam palung hati bahkan layu oleh kenyataan mengerikan ini. Akarnya ada di hati, hati yang rasanya bukan milik Naruto lagi. Luluh-lantak, semena-mena dibunuh realita dan harapan yang selalu bersemayam dalam diri dilibas oleh Hinata.

Penghujung jari-jemari mereka sama-sama menyentuh cincin itu. Gelang teramat mungil itu diresonansi getar bermakna serupa. Seharusnya mereka menyematkan cincin yang sama di jari manis kanan tangan masing-masing.

"Selamat—" parau Naruto berkata,"—untuk pernikahanmu nanti."

Berbesar hati untuk kekalahan termengenaskan yang bahkan tiada keberlangsungan kompetisi dan nihilnya kesempatan meraih kasih Hinata, Naruto mengulas senyum semampunya—keruh di matanya.

Hinata mengangguk kalut. Sistem respirasinya terblokir tangis yang tak bisa tersedu—mereka masih di tempat umum. Dia tak mau menyita atensi lebih dari ini. Mungkin publik telah mempertanyakan mengapa ada suatu meja dekat jendela berlatarkan indahnya taman musim panas malah dikabuti distopia karena kesempatan pertemuan pertama sejak sekian lama justru tersia-sia.

"Kau mau aku pergi terlebih dahulu atau kau—"

"Naruto-kun—" Keduanya sama-sama dirinding gigil, Hinata didera perih karena nama itu bahkan selalu diingatnya setiap waktu, Naruto dideru kekecewaan karena Hinata takkan bisa lagi memanggil dirinya seperti sedia kala, "—du—khh … du- … duluan saja."

Wanita yang digerai surai indigonya itu tersentak alang bukan kepalang. Dirasakannya puncak kepalanya tertutupi sesuatu. Naruto melepaskan jubah merah bercorak api dengan aksen hitam yang dikenakannya, menyampirkannya untuk menutupi tangis miris wanita yang punya senyum termanis baginya. Membelai sedemikian lembut ubun-ubun bermahkotakan helai indigo, tangan lain bersinggungan dengan tangan Hinata—lenyap sudah friksi elektriks sensasi kulit bertemu kulit—hanya untuk mengambil kembali kotak beludru untuk dikantungi lagi.

Sia-sia saja Naruto yang mengukuhkan determinasi, menelepon Hinata untuk mengajak bertemu karena berhari-hari tak bisa tidur, begitu Hinata mengafirmasi lantas ia tertawa riang dan berlari pergi dari flatnya untuk membeli cincin.

Siapa tahu bahwa ternyata cincin lain telah tersemat di tempat yang Naruto ingin sekali melihat cincin pilihannya melingkari jari manis Hinata?

"Aku tidak akan datang ke pernikahanmu," bisik Naruto, suaranya serak.

Tangan yang semula menepuk puncak kepala kini beralih ke dagu, mengangkat wajah yang basah disimbah tangis melankolis dari mata lavender. Mengangkat sedikit tudung dari jubah yang menaungi Hinata, menanamkan kecupan lembut dan lama di kening diurai poni indigo sembari ibujari halus menyeka bulir airmata yang menoreh wajah jelita dalam memorinya. Mata lavender yang konstan berduka dengan bulir air sebagai perwujudannya itu disusuk pilu sementara manik biru kentara hampa tanpa tara.

Melirih perih. "Maaf, Hinata."

Naruto beranjak pergi. Tak sudi menoleh lagi. Ia takkan merepetisi kesalahan yang sama kembali.

Hinata menutupi dirinya dengan jubah yang ditinggalkan seseorang yang takkan jadi kekasihnya, memeluknya erat, menghirup wangi maskulinitas segar yang seharusnya menentramkan namun menjelma toksik adiktif memenuhi ruang penciumannya. Mengais sisa-sisa kehangatan mataharinya yang terbenam di ufuk final realita; pernikahan, dan bukan di antara mereka.

Cicadas musim panas menyalak galaknya sengatan terik mentari dan gemeresak rimbun dedaunan. Mereka adalah pertanda, nyanyian mereka mengkritisi prediksi tentang yang akan terjadi—mengetahui tangis terburai dari kisah yang tragis dan cinta terlanjur miris.

.

#~**~#

.

Pukulan kesebelas akhirnya menjatuhkan sang nahkoda bertuksedo putih bersih yang seharusnya di balik kemudi mengendarai kapal pesiar mewah mengarungi samudera.

"Jiraiya, hentikan! Kasihan Naruto—!"

"—dia nahkoda hari ini. Seribu tiga ratus tiga belas nyawa penumpang berada di tangannya. Membiarkanya mengemban tugas sementara kondisinya semengenaskan ini, aku tidak akan memberikan kemudi padanya!" bentak Jiraiya emosional.

Tsunade mendekap kepala pemuda yang tersungkur muntah darah ke tanah—sudah dianggapnya seperti adik sendiri kendati jarak usia mereka terlampau jauh. "Kau tidak akan mengerti bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang yang dicintai! Coba pahamilah meski sedikit, rasanya jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada katak kesayanganmu mati dimakan ular Orochimaru!"

Jiraiya bersidekap, meludah yang salivanya jatuh di atas genang darah murid semata wayangnya. "Aku pernah patah hati, aku mengerti rasanya. Kau yang membuatku seperti itu, Tsunade." Pria paruh baya itu memicingkan mata tajam. "Kaupikir aku tak mengerti bagaimana rasanya patah hati ketika orang yang kau cinta menikah dengan orang lain? Sial, aku bahkan datang ke pernikahanmu dan berfoto denganmu serta Dan!"

Naruto terbatuk-batuk. Melepeh anyir darah, memuntahkan amis karat besi yang mencemari indera pencecapnya. Diraihnya lengan wanita berusia tua yang memeluknya, tersentak kaget mendengar bentakan maha guru yang Naruto berjuang mengemis untuk dilatih berlayar mengarungi lautan. Ia mendongak pada gurunya, matanya seredup sembulan cahaya mentari di tepi horizon.

"Heh, Bocah!" Jiraiya menuding kasar pada muridnya yang lenyap gairah hidup seminggu terakhir. "Kau baru ditolak saja sudah lebih menyedihkan daripada gelandangan yang hidup bertahun-tahun di kolong jembatan. Jangan beralasan dengan alasan sesampah bahwa kau mencintainya sepuluh tahun dan berjuang mencarinya, lalu ketika kau menemukan dan bermaksud menikahinya, ternyata dia akan segera menikah.

"Aku bahkan datang ke pernikahan Tsunade dan Dan, berfoto dengan mereka pula. Aku berani bersumpah dengan nyawaku, rasanya pasti jauh lebih menjijikkan daripada kau memakan sisa-sisa makanan terbusuk di kubangan sampah."

Burung-burung camar meracau kacau. Riak laut tampak bersahabat didayu riangnya ringkik lumba-lumba dan histeria migrasi anjing laut di garis pantai yang tak jauh dari pelabuhan.

Ekspresi konstan monotonis. Tertawa rendah, sinisme tanpa nada humoris. "Aku sudah bilang. Aku tidak akan datang ke pernikahan Hinata—dan aku tidak akan menarik perkataanku sendiri, itu adalah jalan hidupku."

Jiraiya menarik kerah tuksedo putih yang dikenakan salah satu murid kebanggaannya. Menghunjam tatapan sadistik yang tak menggentarkan pemilik biner sebiru laut yang sama-sama mereka cinta.

"Anak Bodoh. Kau menghabiskan waktu orangtua renta ini menguber-ubernya untuk mengajarimu menjadi seorang pelaut. Kau menderita jiwa-raga belajar segala hal untuk bisa berlayar di atas laut selama bertahun-tahun. Kau ingin mengajak orang yang kausayangi melihat pemandangan yang tidak akan pernah ada di daratan.

"Akhirnya hari ini tiba, kau adalah nahkoda yang mendapat kehormatan mengendarai Konoha First Class Classic Ship, jangan hanya karena gagal cinta kau juga menggagalkan masa depanmu dengan menenggelamkan semua orang ke dinginnya samudera Antartika!"

Tsunade yang semula hendak melepaskan Naruto dari cengkeraman beraura kecaman mengancam Jiraiya, teralihkan dengan kemunculan Orochimaru dari geladak kapal. Mengisyaratkan kemunculan entitas-entitas lain yang memecah ketenteraman pagi di pelabuhan dengan mesin motorik membahana.

Jiraiya menekan hidung Naruto gemas, keras-keras sampai pria muda itu meringis miris kesakitan dan kasar menepis capitan ibujari dan telunjuk di hidungnya. Masih tak puas, sang guru menarik kedua pipi bergaris-garis horizontal muridnya itu sampai melar dan membumbungkan protes ke langit bersemu kemerahan.

Naruto baru saja mau menyemburkan amarah dan rajukannya—tak mengingat usianya saat ini, namun sorot bijak dari mata pria tua di hadapannya memupuskan semua niatannya. Sesak melesak seluas rongga dada, dan matanya berkaca persis permukaan laut disiram cahaya matahari terbit.

Mereka merasakan perasaan yang sama; mengalami pengalaman yang sama; Jiraiya lebih bijak menyikapinya dikomparasi dengan ego tinggi dan terlukanya harga diri Naruto.

"Naruto, aku tidak mengajarimu jadi pengecut. Kau bukan orang selemah ini." Jiraiya akhirnya menurunkan volume suara, halus berkata, "Naruto Namikaze yang kukenal kuat. Sangat kuat—bila jatuh selalu mampu bangkit kembali dan pantang menyerah."

Kenapa harus seperti perkataan Hinata di masa lalu?

Naruto tidak akan menarik kembali kata-katanya. Ia tidak mau kehilangan Hinata. Ironi, bahkan ia tidak sempat memiliki gadis itu—mana bisa disebut kehilangan. Tapi bahkan Hinata bukan hanya di masa lalu, ia masih ada dan akan tetap ada di masa ini sampai seterusnya. Dengan cara apa Naruto bisa beranjak maju melupakannya—menghancurkan perasaan yang kandas tak terbalaskan?

Tangan Jiraiya yang bertelapak lebar meresonansikan kehangatan tatkala menangkup kepala pirangnya. Naruto tertunduk kaku. Meninju bumi yang dipijaknya, dan pada lantai pelabuhan airmata luluh dan peluh turut tersepuh.

Nahkoda muda itu merintih pedih. Teramat sedih.

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

"**Hold the Torch" = Idiom dalam bahasa Inggris yang kurang lebih artinya ****"**Cinta yang tak terungkap/ dikatakan. Atau cinta yang tak berbalas."

**Yosh. Ficnya cliffie sampai di sini saja, ya? *disyiksya* **

**.**

**We are Family! We are NaruHina Lovers! Keep stay cool, Friends~ **

**.**

**Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat diharapkan kehadirannya. ^_^**

**.**

**.**

_**Sweet smile**_**, **

**Light of Leviathan (LoL)**


End file.
